tokiohotelwonderlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Konzert-Locations
(als erweiterte Rubrik der Tourdaten & der Konzert-Fotos) • T i c k e t s • treehouse-ticketing.com • viagogo.at • songkick.com • concertboom.com • ticketmaster.de ' nähere Details der Konzert-Standorte ' manche Saalpläne der Hallen wären übrigens auf ticketranking.com nachlesbar die Webseiten sind (falls verfügbar) auf deutsch, alternativ englisch oder der Originalsprache notiert The Viper Room gebucht am: 15.01.2015 Platz für 250 Personen 8852 West Sunset Boulevard, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA Altice Arena "MEO Arena" (2017 - 2013) "Pavilhao Atlantico" / "Atlantico Pavilion" (2003 - 1998) "Pavilhao da Utopia" (1998) gebucht am: 03.11.2005 • 16.03.2008 * • 29.06.2008 • 07.04.2010 Platz für 20.000 Personen Rossio Olivais 2.13.01A, Lissabon, Portugal Ahoy "Sportpaleis van Ahoy" (2016 - 1971) gebucht am: 04.03.2008 • 23.02.2010 Platz für 15.818 Personen Ahoyweg 10, Rotterdam, Niederlande Rockhal gebucht am: 07.03.2008 • 22.02.2010 • 05.11.2017 5 Avenue du Rock'n'Roll, Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxemburg AccorHotels Arena "Bercy Arena" (2015 - 2014) "Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy" (2014 - 1984) gebucht am: 16.10.2007 • 09.03.2008 • 10.03.2008 • 14.02.2010 • 14.04.2010 Platz für 19.095 Personen 8 Boulevard de Bercy, Paris, Frankreich Pala Alpitour "Palasport Olimpico" / "Pala Isozaki" (2014 - 2005) gebucht am: 23.03.2008 * Platz für 15.657 Personen Corso Sebastopoli 123, Turin, Italien '- - die Umgebungskategorien werden noch ergänzt - -' Pala Lottomatica "Palazzo dello Sport" (2003 - 1960) gebucht am: 25.03.2008 * • 11.04.2010 Platz für 11.500 Personen Piazza Apollodoro, Rom, Italien Unipol Arena "Futurshow Station" (2011 - 2008) "Pala Malaguti" (2008 - 1993) gebucht am: 26.03.2008 * Platz für 13.000 Personen Gino Cervi 2, Casalecchio Di Reno, Bologna, Italien Westfalenhalle gebucht am: 31.03.2008 * • 13.06.2008 Platz für 15.400 Personen Strobelallee 45 / Rheinlanddamm 200, Dortmund, Deutschland Wisma E.C. gebucht am: 01.05.2010 Lorong Dungun Kiri, Kuala Lampur, Malaysien Auditorio Telmex "Auditorio Metropolitano" gebucht am: 16.10.2008 • 02.09.2015 Platz für 11.500 Personen Obreros de Cananea 747, Col. Villas de los Belenes (Villa der Geburt Christi), Zapopan, Jalisco, Mexiko Auditorio Citibanamex "Auditorio Banamex" (2016 - 2010) "Auditorio Coca-Cola" (2007 - 1995) "Auditorio Fundidora" (1995 - 1994) gebucht am: 03.09.2015 Privada Fundidora S/n Col. Obrera, Monterrey, Mexiko The Tabernacle gebucht am: 26.10.2008 Platz für 2.600 Personen 152 Luckie Street NW, Atlanta, Georgia, USA Newport Music Hall "State Theater" / "Agora Ballroom" gebucht am: 27.10.2008 Platz für 2.000 Personen North High Street 1722, Columbus, Ohio, USA Electric Factory gebucht am: 29.10.2008 Platz für 3.000 Personen North 421 / 7th Street, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA Torwar Halle gebucht am: 05.04.2007 Platz für 8.000 Personen Lazienkowska 6A, Warschau, Polen Roseland Ballroom ist seit dem 07.04.2014 geschlossen gebucht am: 30.10.2008 Platz für 3.500 Personen West 239 / 52nd Street, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA Ak-Chin Pavilion "Desert Sky Pavilion" (2013) "Ashley Furniture HomeStore Pavilion" (2013 - 2010) "Cricket Wireless Pavilion" (2010 - 2006) "Cricket Pavilion" (2006 - 2001) "Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavilion" (2001 - 1996) "Desert Sky Pavilion" (1996 - 1988) gebucht am: 05.12.2008 Platz für 20.106 Personen North 2121 / 83rd Avenue, Phoenix, Arizona, USA Honda Center "Arrowhead Pond of Anaheim" (2006 - 1993) "Pond of Anaheim" (1993) "Anaheim Arena" (während der Bau-Planung) gebucht am: 06.12.2008 Platz für 18.900 Personen East Katella Avenue 2695, Anaheim, Kalifornien, USA House of Blues (Orlando) 1490 East Buena Vista Disney Springs West-Side, Lake Buena Vista, Orlando, USA The Masquerade Lower Alabama Street 50 (Heaven Stage), Atlanta, Georgia, USA Gothic Theater gebucht am: 25.08.2008 South Broadway 3263, Englewood, Colorado, USA Club Soda Saint Laurent Boulevard 1225, Montreal, Québec, Kanada Baltimore Soundstage gebucht am: 15.08.2015 Marktplatz 124, Baltimore, Maryland, USA The Cabooze Cedar Avenue South 913, Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA The Trocadero Arch Street 1003, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA The Ranch Roadhouse 6107 Saint North-West 104, Edmonton, Alberta, Kanada Concord Music Hall North Milwaukee Avenue 2047, Chicago, Illinois, USA Vogue Theater Granville Street 918, Vancouver, British Columbia, Kanada Neumos Crystal Ball Reading Room East Pike Street 925, Seattle, Washington, USA The UC Theater University Avenue 2036, Berkeley, Kalifornien, USA El Rey Theater Wilshire Boulevard 5515, Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA Marquee Theater North Mill Avenue 730, Tempe, Arizona, USA Phoenix Konzert-Theater Sherbourne Street 410, Toronto, Ontario, Kanada The Agora Theater "New Hippodrome Theatre" (1980) "Cleveland Grande" (1969 - 1968) "WHK Auditorium" (1978 - 1951) "Metropolitan Theatre" (1913) 5000 Euclid Avenue 101, Cleveland, Ohio, USA König-Pilsener-Arena "Arena Oberhausen" (2002 - 1996) gebucht am: 24.11.2005 • 11.03.2006 • 20.03.2007 • 02.05.2007 • 26.02.2010 Arenastrasse 1, Oberhausen, Deutschland diese Arena wäre übrigens auch "Köpi Arena" genannt O2 Academy Islington "Carling Academy Islington" (2003 / 2002?) gebucht am: 03.04.2007 • 19.06.2007 Parkfield Street 16, Islington, London, Grossbritannien Rebel "Sound Academy" / "The Docks Waterfront Entertainment Complex" gebucht am: 16.05.2008 (abgesagt?) Platz für 3.230 Personen Polston Street 11 (am 'Polson Pier'), Toronto, Ontario, Kanada The Fillmore (Detroit) "State Theatre" (1925) gebucht am: 17.04.2008 * • 12.08.2008 • 08.12.2008 Woodward Avenue 2115, Detroit, Michigan, USA The Fillmore (San Francisco) gebucht am: 19.08.2008 • 27.07.2015 Geary Boulevard 1805, San Francisco, Kalifornien, USA Haus Auensee gebucht am: 04.12.2005 • 31.05.2019 Gustav-Esche-Strasse 4, Leipzig, Deutschland Huxley's Neue Welt gebucht am: 25.05.2019 Hasenheide 108-114, Berlin, Deutschland Sentrum Scene Arbeiterplatz 1, Oslo, Norwegen Atlantico gebucht am: 29.03.2017 • 09.05.2019 Viale dell' Oceano 271d, Rom, Italien weitere Infos u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes zur Tour des Jahres 2019, nannte die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com Tonhalle gebucht am: 10.12.2005 • 19.05.2019 Grafinger Strasse 6, München, Deutschland im "Werksviertel Mitte" wäre als genauerer Standort diesen Auftritts der "Melancholic Paradise"-Tour an der Seite 'oeticket.com' notiert Volkshaus Stauffacherstrasse 60, Zürich, Schweiz gebucht am: 15.03.2015 • 27.03.2017 • 20.05.2019 weitere Infos u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes zur Tour des Jahres 2019, nannte die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com Docks gebucht am: 07.12.2005 • 28.05.2019 Spielbudenplatz 19, Hamburg, Deutschland Batschkapp gesucht am: 26.05.2019 Gwinnerstrasse 5, Frankfurt am Main, Deutschland Doornroosje Stationsplein 11, Nijmegen, Niederlande Paradiso gebucht am: 03.06.2006 Weteringschans 6-8 (im Grossen Saal), Amsterdam, Niederlande L'Olympia Boulevard des Capucines 28, Paris, Frankreich gebucht am: 21.03.2017 • 12.05.2019 Beginn: 20:00? & weitere Infos u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes zur Tour des Jahres 2019, nannte die Seite ticketmaster.fr Le Transbordeur gebucht am: 28.11.2006 • 22.03.2017 • 13.05.2019 Boulevard de Stalingrad 3, Lyon, Frankreich Beginn: 19:30? & weitere Infos u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes zur Tour des Jahres 2019, nannte die Seite ticketmaster.fr E-Werk gebucht am: 30.04.2019 Schanzenstrasse 36 (im Gebäude 197), Köln, Deutschland Im Wizemann gebucht am: 25.03.2017 • 22.05.2019 Platz für 15.500 Personen Quellenstrasse 7, Stuttgart, Deutschland am 25.03.2017 war der Einlass im Raum 'Halle' übrigens um 19:00, das Konzert begann dann um 20:00 Mitsubishi Electric Halle Philipshalle (2011 - 1971) gebucht am: 09.02.2006 Platz für 7.623 Personen Siegburger Strasse 15, Düsseldorf, Deutschland Tipsport Arena (Ostrava) "Ostrava Aréna" (2016 - 2015) "CEZ Arena" (2015 - 2001) "Palác kultury a sportu" (2004 - 1986) "Duhová Aréna" (2001 - 1958) Platz für 10.000 Personen Ruská 3077/135, Ostrava, Tschechien SYMA Halle gebucht am: 10.04.2007 Budapest, Ungarn Wiener Stadthalle gebucht am: 21.03.2006 • 11.04.2007 • 30.03.2010 Roland-Rainer-Platz 1, Wien, Österreich das Konzert des 11.04.2007 fand um 19:00 statt, erwähnt beispielsweise die Seite szene1.at am 30.03.2010 begann das Konzert auch um 19:00, erwähnt szene1.at der 21.03.2006 werde von der Seite aleka.org aleka.org mit dem Standort des Gasometers in Wien, Österreich erwähnt? Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle gebucht am: 25.02.2006 • 30.03.2007 • 23.04.2007 Platz für 15.500 Personen Mercedesstrasse 69, Stuttgart, Deutschland Olympiahalle gebucht am: 17.03.2007 • 26.04.2007 Platz für 15.500 Personen Spiridon-Louis-Ring 21, München, Deutschland Velodrom gebucht am: 09.03.2006 • 27.03.2007 • 29.04.2007 Platz für 12.000 Personen Paul-Heyse-Strasse 26, Berlin, Deutschland ÖVB-Arena "Bremen-Arena" (2011 - 2009) "AWD-Dome" (2009 - 2005) "Stadthalle Bremen" (2004 - 1964) gebucht am: 08.02.2006 • 23.03.2007 • 29.04.2007 Platz für 14.000 Personen Findorffstrasse 101, Bremen, Deutschland Barclaycard Arena O2 World Hamburg (2015 - 2010) Color Line Arena (2010 - 2002) gebucht am: 08.03.2006 • 19.03.2007 • 01.05.2007 • 28.02.2010 Sylvesterallee 10, Hamburg, Deutschland Lanxess Arena "Köln Arena" (2008 - 1998 oder 1996?) "Köln-Deutz-Arena" (1996) gebucht am: 28.03.2007 • 14.05.2007 Platz für 20.000 Personen Deutz-Kalker Strasse 1 oder Willy-Brandt-Platz 3, Köln, Deutschland TUI Arena "Preussag Arena" (2004 - 2000) gebucht am: 22.03.2007 • 05.05.2007 Expo Plaza 7, Hannover, Deutschland Forest National "Vorst Nationaal" gebucht am: 14.10.2007 • 03.03.2008 * • 25.02.2010 Victor Rousseau Avenue 208, Brüssel, Belgien Le Dôme gebucht am: 19.10.2007 * • 14.03.2008 • 23.03.2010 Platz für 8.500 Personen Avenue de Saint Just 48, Marseille, Frankreich Mod Club gebucht am: 10.02.2008 College Street 722, Toronto, Ontario, Kanada The Roxy Theater gebucht am: 15.02.2008 West Sunset Boulevard 9009, West Hollywood, Kalifornien, USA Gramercy Theater / Irving Plaza gebucht am: 18.02.2008 • 12.08.2015 Irving Plaza 17, New York, USA Galaxie Mega Hall "Galaxie de Metz" / "Galaxie d'Amnéville" / "Le Galaxie" / "Salle Thermal" gebucht am: 26.10.2007 Platz für 12.200 Personen Rue De L’Europe, Amnéville, Frankreich Grugahalle gebucht am: 04.11.2007 Platz für 10.000 Personen Messeplatz 2, Essen, Deutschland BB&T Pavilion "Susquehanna Bank Center" (2015 - 2008) "Tweeter Center at the Waterfront" (2008 - 2001) "Blockbuster-Sony Music Entertainment Centre at the Waterfront" (2001 - 1995) gebucht am: 14.12.2008 Platz für 25.000 Personen Harbour Boulevard 1, Camden, New Jersey, USA Revolution Live 100 South-West 3rd Avenue, Fort Lauderdale, Florida, USA t.akt-Magazin / mega–ROCK in die Ferien Gothaer Strasse 34, Erfurt, Deutschland 13.07.2005 Zoom auf die Kaulitz-Twins während Bill sein 'Suds'-Shirt & Tom ein 'Ganged Originals'-Shirt trug ° Quellenangaben: "tbtokiohotel" auf twitter (erwähnt wurden auch diese Seiten "tokio-hotel.us" und "loveth-music.com") Luna Park gebucht am: 25.08.2015 Madero Avenue 420, Buenos Aires, Argentinien Citibank Hall "Citibank Hall" (seit 21.11.2013) "Credicard Hall" (20.11.2013 bis Jänner 2000) gebucht am: 28.08.2015 Platz für 7.000 Personen Avenue das Nações Unidas 17955, São Paulo, Brasilien Congress Innsbruck "Dogana" (bis 1966) gebucht am: 19.03.2006 Rennweg 3, Innsbruck, Tirol, Österreich Heide Park Resort "Pop im Park" gebucht am: 23.07.2006 Heide Park 1, Soltau, Deutschland Oslo Spektrum gebucht am: 07.04.2008 * Platz für 9.700 Personen Sonja Henies Plass 2, Oslo, Norwegen Arēna Rīga gebucht am: 03.09.2007 Platz für 14.500 Personen Skanstes Street 21, Riga, Lettland Olympiastadion Luschniki "W. I. Lenin-Zentralstadion" (bis 1992) gebucht am: 18.11.2006 Platz für 81.000 Personen ulitsa Luzhniki 24, строение 1 (Luzhniki Strasse 24, Gebäude 1), Moskau, Russland Stars for Free gebucht am: 04.09.2005 Rotehornpark, Magdeburg, Deutschland nähere Infos zu diesem Event, gäbe es an der passenden Einzelseite nachlesbar Messe Dresden gebucht am: 15.03.2006 Messering 6 (Halle 1), Dresden, Deutschland Tennis.Event.Center gebucht am: 17.03.2006 Markus-Sittikus-Strasse 12, Hohenems, Vorarlberg, Österreich bigBOX Allgäu gebucht am: 13.04.2007 unbestuhlt Platz für 9.000 Personen und bestuhlt für 3.900 Personen (Kotterner Strasse 64), Allgäu, Kempten, Deutschland Waltroper Parkfest gebucht am: 26.08.2005 Ziegeleistrasse 14, Waltrop, Deutschland Eispalast St. Petersburg gebucht am: 02.06.2007 Platz für 12.300 Personen Pyatiltok Avenue 1, St. Petersburg, Russland Halle Tony Garnier gebucht am: 11.10.2007 • 18.03.2010 Platz für 17.000 Personen Place Charles et Christophe Merieux 20, Lyon, Frankreich Rohstofflager - ist übrigens seit dem 19.09.2010 geschlossen gebucht am: 29.11.2005 Zürich, Schweiz Eiderlandhalle gebucht am: 04.02.2006 Pahlen, Deutschland Eissporthalle gebucht am: 05.02.2006 Platz für 6.100 Personen Damaschkestrasse 1, Kassel, Deutschland TipsArena Linz "Intersport Arena" (2010 - 2003) "Linzer Sporthalle" (2003 - 1974) gebucht am: 22.03.2006 Platz für 6.000 Personen Ziegeleistrasse 76, Linz, Öberösterreich, Österreich Uniprix Station gebucht am: 19.05.2008 (abgesagt?) Gary-Carter 285, Montreal, Québec, Kanada Trier Arena gebucht am: 16.02.2006 • 16.03.2007 • 04.05.2007 Platz für 7.500 Personen Fort-Worth-Platz 1, Trier, Deutschland SWM Kids gebucht am: 30.09.2005 Magdeburg, Deutschland Turmclub gebucht am: 30.06.2005 Friedemann-Bach-Platz 5, Halle, Deutschland nähere Infos zu diesem Event, gäbe es an der passenden Einzelseite nachlesbar Planet Music gebucht am: 28.11.2005 Wien, Österreich Columbiahalle gebucht am: 05.12.2005 unbestuhlt Platz für 3.500 Personen und bestuhlt für 1.400 Personen Columbiadamm 13-21, Berlin, Deutschland Palladium Köln gebucht am: 08.12.2005 • 12.12.2005 • 20.12.2005 Platz für 4.000 Personen Schanzenstrasse 40, Köln, Deutschland Chemnitz Arena gebucht am: 14.03.2006 unbestuhlt Platz für 13.000 Personen und bestuhlt Platz für 7.000 Personen Messeplatz 1, Chemnitz, Deutschland Forum gebucht am: 01.03.2010 • 02.03.2010 unbestuhlt Platz für 10.000 Personen und bestuhlt Platz für 8.500 Personen Julius Thomsens Plads 1, Koppenhagen, Dänemark Rittal Arena Wetzlar "Mittelhessen-Arena" (bis 01.03.2006) gebucht am: 14.12.2005 Platz für 6.000 Personen Wolfgang-Kühle-Strasse 1, Wetzlar, Deutschland Jahnsportforum gebucht am: 01.12.2006 Platz für 5.000 Personen Parkstrasse 1, Neubrandenburg, Deutschland Zenith Sud gebucht am: 20.10.2007 * • 13.03.2008 Albert Einstein Avenue 2733, Montpellier, Frankreich Nürnberg Arena gebucht am: 05.03.2006 • 20.04.2007 Platz für 11.000 Personen Kurt-Leucht-Weg 11 Platz, Nürnberg, Deutschland Madrid Arena "Telefónica Arena Madrid" (2012 - 2007) "Rockódromo" (bis 2002) gebucht am: 18.03.2008 * Platz für 12.000 Personen Avenue de Portugal, Madrid, Spanien Donau-Arena gebucht am: 23.02.2006 Platz für 7.700 Personen Walhalla-Allee 22, Regensburg, Deutschland Zenith München gebucht am: 26.02.2006 Platz für 6.000 Personen Lilienthalallee 29, München, Deutschland Stadthalle Freiburg gebucht am: 22.02.2006 Schwarzwaldstrasse 80, Freiburg, Deutschland Kunst und Ausstellungshalle gebucht am: 27.05.2006 • 28.05.2006 Friedrich-Ebert-Allee 4, Bonn, Deutschland Hovet "Johanneshovs Isstadion" (1989 - 1955) gebucht am: 03.04.2008 * Platz für 9.000 Personen Globentorget 2, Stockholm, Schweden Ericsson Globe "Stockholm Globe Arena" (2009 - 1989) gebucht am: 04.03.2010 Platz für 6.000 Personen Globentorget 2, Stockholm, Schweden Arena Of Pop gebucht am: 15.07.2006 Bismarckstrasse 1, Mannheim, Deutschland Itzehoe Stadion gebucht am: 18.08.2006 Platz für 13.000 Personen Brunnenstieg, Itzehoe, Deutschland Stadthalle Sursee gebucht am: 20.02.2006 Platz für 3.500 Personen St. Urban Strasse 5, Sursee, Schweiz Münsterland Halle gebucht am: 16.12.2005 Albersloher Weg 32, Münster, Deutschland Thüringenhalle gebucht am: 06.03.2006 Werner-Seelenbinder-Strasse 2, Erfurt, Deutschland Futurum gebucht am: 11.04.2006 Zborovská 7, Prag, Tschechien Hänsch-Arena "MEP-Arena" (2013 - 2011) "Vivaris Arena Emsland" (2011 - 2005) "Emslandstadion" (2005 - 1992) "Hindenburgstadion" (1992 - 1927) "Meppener Sportplatz" (1927 - 1924) gebucht am: 19.08.2006 Platz für 13.815 Personen Lathener Strasse 15a, Meppen, Deutschland Katschhof gebucht am: 25.08.2006 Katschhof 1, Aachen, Deutschland Bataclan "Ba-ta-Clan"(?) gebucht am: 26.11.2006 50 Boulevard Voltaire, Paris, Frankreich Incheba gebucht am: 08.04.2007 Viedenská cesta 3-7, Bratislava, Slowakei Arena Leipzig gebucht am: 26.03.2007 • 27.04.2007 Platz für 12.200 Personen Am Sportforum 2-3, Leipzig, Deutschland Tivoli-Halle gebucht am: 28.03.2008 * Celovška cesta 25, Ljubljana, Slowenien Rathausplatz gebucht am: 07.07.2006 Herford, Deutschland O2 Arena "Sazka Arena" (2008 - 2004) Platz für 18.000 Personen Českomoravská 2345/17, Prag, Tschechien Palais Nikaia gebucht am: 28.10.2007 • 22.03.2010 * Boulevard du Mercantour 163, Nizza, Frankreich Stadthalle Magdeburg gebucht am: 11.12.2005 • 17.12.2005 Heinrich-Heine-Platz 1, Magdeburg, Deutschland Hallenstadion gebucht am: 14.04.2007 • 31.03.2010 Platz für 11.200 oder 13.000 Personen Wallisellenstrasse 45, Zürich, Schweiz Jockey Club gebucht am: 25.11.2010 Platz für 25.000 Personen Avenue El Derby S/n Puerta 3, Lima, Peru SEG Geneva Arena gebucht am: 21.03.2008 * • 12.07.2008 • 03.04.2010 Platz für 9.500 Personen Route des Batailleux 3, Genf, Schweiz Štark-Arena Kombank-Arena (2017 - 2012) Belgrad-Arena (2012 - 2004) gebucht am: 29.03.2008 * 18.386 Sitzplätze, jedoch gesamt Platz für 25.000 Personen Bulevar Arsenija Čarnojevića 58, Belgrad, Serbien SAP Arena gebucht am: 22.04.2007 • 31.03.2007 An der Arena 1, Mannheim, Deutschland Degenaupark gebucht am: 20.08.2006 Jonschwil, Tufertschwil, Lütisburg, Schweiz weitere Bands neben "Tokio Hotel" an in diesem Jahr: "Status Quo", "Dr. Feelgood", "BAP", "Jamiroquai", "Juli" ...der Festivalgründer und über Jahre lange Veranstalter übergab das Festival an die Gründer des "OpenAir St. Gallen" (auch fand das "Openair Tufertschwil" dieses Jahr verlagert in Jonschwil statt, da im Jahre 2005 ziemliche Flurschäden durch den Dauerregen entstanden waren) Revention Music Center ' Bayou Music Center (11.08.2015 - 14.03.2012) Verizon Wireless Theater (13.03.2012 - 03.02.2002) Aerial Theater (02.02.2002 - 14.11.1997) gebucht am: 28.08.2008 Texas Avenue 520, Houston, Texas, USA Myth gebucht am: 16.08.2008 Southlawn Dr. 3090, St. Paul, Minnesota, USA Vallhall Arena gebucht am: 03.03.2010 Platz für 12.500 Personen Innspurten 16, Oslo, Norwegen Scandinavium gebucht am: 05.03.2010 Platz für 14.000 Personen Valhallagatan 1, Göteborg, Schweden Hartwall Arena "Hartwall Areena" (2014 - 1997) gebucht am: 12.09.2007 • 07.03.2010 Platz für 15.000 Personen Areenakuja 1, Helsinki, Finnland Saint Petersburg Sports and Concert Complex "V. I. Lenin Sport & Concert Complex" (1991 - 1980) gebucht am: 08.03.2010 Platz für 20.000 Personen Yu. Gagarina Avenue 8, St. Petersburg, Russland Nazionalnyj sportywnyj komplex (NSK) "Olimpijskyj" "Nationalstadion Kiew" (1996 - 1980) "Zentralstadion Kiew" (1979 - 1962) "Nationalstadion Chruschtschow" (1962 - 1944) "Ukrainisches Stadion" (1943 - 1941) "Nationalstadion Chruschtschow" (1941) "Nationalstadion" (1941 - 1938) "Nationalstadion Kossior" (1938 - 1936) "Rotes Stadion" (1935 - 1924) "Rotes Stadion Trotzki" (1923) gebucht am: 10.03.2010 Platz für 70.050 Personen Olimpiyskiy pr. 16/2, Moskau, Russland Atlas Arena "Arena Łódź" (2009) gebucht am: 14.03.2010 Platz für 13.806 Personen al. Bandurskiego 7, Lodz, Polen Zenith de Lille "Zénith Arena" gebucht am: 17.03.2010 Platz für 7.000 Personen Boulevard des Cités Unies 1, Lille, Frankreich Kioene Arena "PalaFabris" (2015 - 2010) "PalaNet" (2010 - 200?) "PalaBernhardsson" (200? - 200?) "Palasport San Lazzaro" (200? - 1981) gebucht am: 26.03.2010 Platz für 3.916 Personen San Marco 53 - Quartiere 3, Padua, Italien Zenith de Toulouse gebucht am: 22.10.2007 • 02.04.2010 Avenue Raymond Badiou 11, Toulouse, Frankreich Seidensticker Halle gebucht am: 13.02.2006 unbestuhlt Platz für 7.250 Personen und bestuhlt Platz für 5.000 Personen Werner-Bock-Strasse 35, Bielefeld, Deutschland das Konzert des 13.02.2006 wurde ursprünglich im Ringlokschuppen geplant, jedoch nach einer Woche war bereits das Kapazitätlimit an möglichen BesucherInnen erreicht, deshalb wurde nun doch auf die Seidenstickerhalle vom Standort gewechselt, um ca. 7.000 Fans mit ihren Idolen Platz zu bieten. Jahrhunderthalle "Jahrhunderthalle Hoechst" gebucht am: 14.02.2006 Platz für 4.800 Personen Pfaffenwiese 301, Frankfurt am Main, Deutschland Friedrich-Ebert-Halle gebucht am: 17.02.2006 unbestuhlt Platz für 4.302 Personen Erzbergerstrasse 89, Ludwigshafen, Deutschland Stadthalle Dietikon gebucht am: 19.02.2006 Fondlistrasse 15, Zürich, Schweiz Ringlokschuppen gebucht am: 12.03.2006 Platz für 2.500 Personen Stadtheider Strasse 11, Bielefeld, Deutschland wäre im Jahre 1905, ursprünglich für die Reparatur von Dampflokomotiven und später auch für Dieselloks errichtet & im Jahre 2003 als Raum für Konzerte und allgemein Veranstaltungen eröffnet (hingegen an Wochenenden als Disko-Ort genutzt) & übrigens gäbe es auch eine facebook-Seite zu dieser Location. RheinEnergieSTADION "Müngersdorfer Stadion" (2001 - 1923) "Sportpark Müngersdorf" gebucht am: 26.03.2006 Platz für 49.968 Personen (41.825 Sitzplätze und 8.173 Stehplätze) (jedoch nach internationalen Regeln bloss Platz für 46.253 Personen) Aachener Strasse 999, Köln, Deutschland Zürich Hauptbahnhof (Festival) gebucht am: 30.04.2006 Züricher Kreis 1, Zürich, Schweiz Glückauf-Kampfbahn gebucht am: 06.07.2006 aktuell Platz für 11.000 Personen, ursprünglich Platz für 34.000 Personen Ernst-Kuzorra-Platz, Gelsenkirchen, Deutschland House of Blues (Cleveland) gebucht am: 20.04.2008 * • 11.08.2008 • 09.08.2015 Euclid Avenue 308, Cleveland, Ohio, USA House of Blues (Chicago) gebucht am: 18.04.2008 * • 15.08.2008 • 05.08.2015 North Dearborn Street 329, Chicago, Illinois, USA House of Blues (Anaheim) gebucht am: 20.08.2008 • 30.07.2015 W. Disney Way 400 in Suite 337, Anaheim, Kalifornien, USA House of Blues (Los Angeles) gebucht am: 28.07.2015 Sunset Boulevard 8430, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA House of Blues (Las Vegas) gebucht am: 22.08.2008 • 01.08.2015 South Las Vegas Boulevard 3950, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA House of Blues (San Diego) gebucht am: 31.07.2015 5th Avenue 1055, San Diego, Kalifornien, USA House of Blues (Dallas) gebucht am: 27.08.2008 North Lamar Street 2200, Dallas, Texas, USA KOKO 1A Camden High Street, London, Grossbritannien Ancienne Belgique-Club Boulevard Anspachlaan 110, Brüssel, Belgien Mediolanum Forum "DatchForum of Assago" / "Alcatraz" gebucht am: 30.10.2007 • 12.04.2010 Giuseppe Di Vittorio 6, Mailand, Italien Palau Sant Jordi gebucht am: 05.04.2010 Platz für 24.000 Personen Passeig Olímpic 5-7, Barcelona, Spanien WiZink Center "Barclaycard Center" (2016 - 2014) "Palacio de Deportes de la Comunidad de Madrid" (2014 - 1960) gebucht am: 06.04.2010 Platz für 13.000 Personen Felipe II Avenue (im Palast des Sportes), Madrid, Spanien Funchal gebucht am: 23.11.2010 R. Funchal 65, R. Ramos Batista, São Paulo, Brasilien Espacio Riesco gebucht am: 28.11.2010 Infos zum Event u.A. auf last.fm/event/1652974 El Salto Avenue 5000, Huechuraba, Santiago, Chile Palacio de los Deportes gebucht am: 02.12.2010 Avenue Viaducto Rio de la Piedad y Rio Churubusco, Mexico City, Mexiko Islington Assembly Hall gebucht am: 06.03.2015 Platz für 800 Personen (mit den am Balkon befindlichen 200 Plätzen) Town Hall Upper Street N1 2UD (Room 107), London, Grossbritannien Bikini Barcelona gebucht am: 08.03.2015 Avinguda Diagonal 547 (L'Illa Diagonal), Barcelona, Spanien Le Moulin gebucht am: 09.03.2015 Boulevard Perrin 47, Marseille, Frankreich Le Trianon gebucht am: 11.03.2015 Boulevard Rochechouart 80, Paris, Frankreich Cirque Royal gebucht am: 12.03.2015 Onderrichtsstraat 81 (Rue de l'Enseignement), Brüssel, Belgien Gibson gebucht am: 14.03.2015 Zeil 85, Frankfurt am Main, Deutschland Fabrique gebucht am: 17.03.2015 • 28.03.2017 • 07.05.2019 Fantoli 9, Mailand, Italien weitere Infos u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes zur Tour des Jahres 2019, nannte die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com Kesselhaus gebucht am: 18.03.2015 Lilienthalallee 37, München, Deutschland die Halle - Tor 2 gebucht am: 20.03.2015 Girltzweg 30, Köln, Deutschland TivoliVredenburg Vredenburgkade 11, Utrecht, Niederlande Heimathafen Neukölln Karl-Marx-Strasse 141, Berlin, Deutschland Kulturkirche Altona gebucht am: 24.03.2015 Max-Brauer-Allee 199, Hamburg, Deutschland Klub Stodola gebucht am: 27.03.2015 Batorego 10, Warschau, Polen Arena Wien gebucht am: 26.03.2015 Baumgasse 80 (in der Grossen Halle), Wien, Österreich Paradise Rock Club gebucht am: 11.08.2015 Commonwealth Avenue 967, Boston, Massachusetts, USA Summit Music Hall gebucht am: 03.08.2015 Blake Street 1902, Denver, Colorado, USA wirkt als gäbe es 2 Webseiten: thesummitmusichall.com und summitmusichall.org Theater of the Living Arts gebucht am: 16.08.2015 South Street 334, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA Bogart's gebucht am: 08.08.2015 Vine Street 2621, Cincinnati, Ohio, USA The Shelter gebucht am: 06.08.2015 Platz für 400 Personen East Congress Street 431, Detroit, Michigan, USA Platz für 1.000 Personen befindlich unterhalb von Saint Andrew's Hall mit näheren Details hierzu Teatro Caupolican "Teatro Monumental" (2004 - 1994) gebucht am: 30.08.2015 * bestuhlt Platz für 4.500 Personen und bestuhlt mit Stehplätze Platz für 5.400 Personen San Diego 850, Santiago, Chile Pepsi Center WTC gebucht am: 01.09.2015 Montecito 38?, Mexico City, Mexiko Gigantum gebucht am: 08.04.2008 * Platz für 8.500 Personen Willy Brandts Vej 31, Aalborg, Dänemark Helsingin Jäähalli gebucht am: 05.04.2008 * Platz für 8.200 Personen Nordenskiöldinkatu 11-13, Helsinki, Finnland Valby-Hallen gebucht am: 02.04.2008 * Platz für 5.000 Personen Julius Andersens Vej 3, Kopenhagen, Dänemark Gayant Expo gebucht am: 20.03.2008 * Parc des Expositions de Douai (Route de Tournai), Douai, Frankreich Bamboozle Festival gebucht am: 03.05.2008 Nowwhat.com Stage, Asbury Park, New Jersey, USA weitere Bands, die sich in dieser Reihenfolge vor und nach Tokio Hotel auf der-selben Bühne befanden: Trust, Secondhand Serenade, Metro Station, Streetlight Manifesto, Armor for Sleep, Mindless Self Indulgence, Tokio Hotel, Saves The Day, The Bravery, Jimmy Eat World Zenith de Nancy gebucht am: 18.04.2007 • 20.03.2010 im Amphitheater wäre Platz für 25.000 Personen und hingegen im Theater für nur 6.000 Personen Rue du Zénith, Nancy, Frankreich Festival des Mongolfieres gebucht am: 09.08.2008 Chemin de l'Aéroport 5, Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Kanada Lowell Memorial Auditorium gebucht am: 30.04.2008 * East Merrimack Street 50, Boston, Massachusetts, USA The Grove of Anaheim East Katella Avenue 2200, Anaheim, Kalifornien, USA Hessentagsarena gebucht am: 04.06.2006 Hessisch Lichtenau, Deutschland Olympiahalle (6-Tage-Rennen) gebucht am: 12.11.2005 Spiridon-Louis-Ring 21, München, Deutschland zum Fan-Bericht diesen Tages: events-und-trends.de/data/6-tage-rennen_am_12112005_in_muenchen.html Teatro Royal Center gebucht am: 20.08.2015 Platz für 4.500 Personen Cra 13 Nr. 66-80, Bogota, Kolumbien Tele-Club gebucht am: 16.10.2015 Karriere Strasse 16, Yekaterinburg, Russland MTL Arena gebucht am: 22.10.2015 Platz für 3.500 Personen Die sowjetische Armee Strasse 253 A, Samara, Russland Milo Concert Hall gebucht am: 25.10.2015 Rossonowa Strasse 4, Nizhnij Novgorod, Russland Halberg Open Air "Schülerferienfest" Letzttag der Nutzung: 30.06.2017 gebucht am: 22.07.2005 Franz-Mai-Strasse, Saarbrücken, Deutschland Bands innerhalb des selben Jahres an selbigen Standort: Fettes Brot, Nu Pagadi, Christina Stürmer, Virginia Jetzt!, The BossHoss Mehrzweckgelände Tannenhausen gebucht am: 16.07.2006 Am Stadion 18, Aurich, Deutschland Rock im Bad gebucht am: 02.07.2005 Alte Badeanstalt, Lehmke, Deutschland Hinweis: die auf den meisten Seiten vermerkte Webseite ("rock-im-bad.com") existiert an sich nicht mehr und andere Archive zeigen meist nur den Rückblick mit Details bis zum Jahr 2006, hingegen auf nmz.de fand ich durchaus die Erwähnung über das Konzert dieser Band aus dem Jahr 2005 genannt. Poppodium 013 Veemarktstraat 44, Tilburg, Niederlande Gran Teatro Geox Tassinari 1, Padua, Italien Casa della Musica Corrado Barbagallo 115, Neapel, Italien Concordia Theater Corso Puccini, Turin, Italien Estragon Club gebucht am: 13.11.2017 • 10.05.2019 Stalingrado 83, Bologna, Italien weitere Infos u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes zur Tour des Jahres 2019, nannte die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com Le Silo Quai Du Lazaret 35, Marseille, Frankreich L'Autre Canal Nancy Boulevard d'Austrasie 45, Nancy, Frankreich Black Box Music gebucht am: 21.04.2018 • 22.04.2018 Hertzstrasse 73, Berlin, Deutschland Crocus City Hall & zur 3D-Ansicht der Halle Platz für 7.500 Personen Trade And Exhibition Complex (2. Gebäude, 3. Pavillon), Krasnogorsk, Moskau, Russland Arena Hall Krasnodar Vishnyakova Street 1/10 (Article 2), Russland Ermitage Concert Hall Fatykh Amirkhana Avenue 1, Kazan, Russland Palladium Riga ursprünglich wurde dieser Ort als Kino genutzt Platz für 2.000 Personen Marijas Street 21, Riga, Litauen Festhalle gebucht am: 15.04.2007 Ludwig-Erhard-Anlage 1, Frankfurt, Deutschland ISS Dome gebucht am: 28.04.2007 Stockumer Kirchstrasse 61, Düsseldorf, Deutschland Turbinenhalle gebucht am: 17.05.2019 Im Lipperfeld 25, Oberhausen, Deutschland Sachsen-Anhalt-Tag gebucht am: 01.07.2005 Magdeburg, Deutschland nähere Infos zu diesem Event, gäbe es an der passenden Einzelseite nachlesbar Dominion Club gebucht am: 01.10.2005 Magdeburg, Deutschland an einer Seite stand "Karl-Schmidt-Strasse 26" notiert, wobei die Webseite eher zum Name des Clubs passen würde: "Dominion-club.de" (diese Seite war jedoch unexistent), hingegen eine Suchmaschine zeigte bei "Dominion Club" vermehrt Ergebnisse zu "Factory Magdeburg", welche sich auch in selbiger Stadt befände, jedoch an der "Sandbreite 2"-Adresse ...auch die Webseite "factory-magdeburg.de" existierte in diesem Falle noch. Club 8 gebucht am: 13.04.2006 Admiraal de Ruyterweg 56b, Amsterdam, Niederlande "Show Case"im "Club Lite" Zénith Oméga de Toulon gebucht am: 29.10.2007 Platz für 8.875 Personen Boulevard Commandant Nicolas Toulon, Frankreich es ist der 3. "Le Zénith"-Standort und eröffnet wurde er am 07.09.1992 Zenith d’Auvergne gebucht am: 10.10.2007 Platz für 9.400 Personen Rue de Sarliève, Clermont Ferrand, Frankreich das im Oktober 2003 komplettierte Gebäude ist der 11. "Le Zénith"-Standort Zenith de Dijon gebucht am: 11.03.2008 Platz für 7.800 Personen Allée Colchide, Dijon, Frankreich im August 2005 wurde das Gebäude komplettiert, am 06.10.2005 eröffnet und es ist der 12. "Le Zénith"-Standort. Zukunft Mensch gebucht am: 29.07.2005 Schlosshof, Orianenburg, Deutschland ein paar nähere Details waren auf maz-online.de um 15.10.2014 in der "MAZ"-Kolumne namens "Auf ein Wort" von "Heike Bergt" um 13:08 erwähnt: als noch-unbekannte Vorband von Guildo Horn standen die 4 Jungs rechts von der Treppe (welche zum 2. Haus leitete) im Backstage-Bereich ...mit schwarzen Klamotten und einem Regal mit einigen Flyern für ihre Fans, trat TH als Band an diesem Tag auf. 29.07.2005 mit "Bills 12"-Aufdruck auf dunkelblauen Hintergrund und näher mit selbigen Shirt & Zoom auf Tom & Zoom auf Georg mit seinem "Guns 'n' Roses"-Shirt ° Quellenangaben: je auf tokiohotelcz.sosugary.com SaSaZu Bubenské nábřeží 306/13, Prag, Tschechien Fryshuset gebucht am: 06.04.2017 • 10.06.2019 weitere Infos u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes zur Tour des Jahres 2019, nannte die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com Mårtensdalsgatan 2-8, Stockholm, Schweden Parque de la Exposición "Gran Parque de Lima" gebucht am: 22.08.2015 im Amphitheater des Parks, Lima, Peru PalaTorino "Mazda Palace" / "PalaStampa" (1994) - ist übrigens seit dem 2011 geschlossen gebucht am: 25.03.2010 Platz für 10.000 Personen Turin, Italien Stadion Tarsdorf gebucht am: 21.07.2006 Tarsdorf, Österreich szene1.at als Seite erwähnt, dass das Konzert des 21.07.2006 an der Abendkasse für 29 Euro erhältlich war und der Beginn des Konzerts um 16:00 stattfand setlist.fm erwähnte hingegen statt dem "Stadion Tarsdorf" als Standort die "Festwiese am Funkhaus", Halberg, Saarbrücken, Deutschland die deutschsprachige 'wikipedia.org'-Seite nennt auch den zweiteren Ort des Konzerts und auch dass dieses Festival zuvor als 'Schülerferienfest' notiert wurde. zusätzlich auch Infos wie dass seit dem Jahre 2006 dieses Festival nur noch 24 Stunden stattfand und als Christian Langhorst als Programmchef des Senders '103.7 UnserDing' und 'SR1' dort war, formte sich dann die Band-Auswahl (welche meist aus Chart-Pop bestand) eher internationaler als Rubrik. in selbigen Jahres wurden statt 'TH' nur diese Bands erw#hnt: 'US5' • 'Revolverheld' • 'Killerpilze' • 'Rapsoul' • 'Jeanette Biedermann' • 'Marlon' • 'Massive Töne' • 'Magic Artists' erwähnt ...das Jahre 2005 nennt hingegen tatsächlich 'Tokio Hotel', als auch 'Fettes Brot' • 'Nu Pagadi' • 'Christina Stürmer' • 'Virginia Jetzt!' • 'The BossHoss' auch notiert die Seite tokiohotel-abys-gallery.blogspot.com Fotos dieses Konzerts, welche an passender Rubrik dieser Seite ergänzt wären im Jahre 2005 wurde an der Seite der Tourdaten dieses Wikis, in Tarsdorf ein Konzert erwähnt ...vermutlich wurde es im Jahre 2006 bloss verschoben und fand hingegen nur im Jahr zuvor statt Gelände nahe des 'MEZ' gebucht am: 12.08.2006 Gröbming, Steiermark, Österreich das Konzert-Gelände befindet sich neben dem 'MEZ' ("Mein Einkaufszentrum", als Webseite/n: mez-groebming.stadtausstellung.at / mez-groebming.gemeindeausstellung.at je in der Horstigstrasse 899 befindlich) an der Nordumfahrung & Konzert-Beginn war um 20:00, erwähnt die Seite szene1.at, auch sind weitere Details an dieser Seite notiert, beispielsweise dass 'Der Ennstaler' an diesem Tag seinen 100. Geburtstag feierte. eine Vor-Band vor "TH" war 'The Pure' (ab ca. 17:30) Festplatz vor den Jurahallen gebucht am: 29.07.2006 Neumarkt, Deutschland der Beitrag auf onetz.de vom 22.04.2006 um Mitternacht von "Uli Piehler" erwähnt nähere Details wie zB dass der Einlass um 16:00 und der Konzert-Beginn um 18:30 stattfand (und dass Bill im Jahre 2003 bei "StarSearch" gegen den 12-jährigen Daniel Siegert aus Hahnbach verloren hatte) Champs de Mars gebucht am: 14.07.2007 in der Nähe des Eiffelturms (und als live-Cam die Umgebung in der Nähe dieser Sehenswürdigkeit), "Quai Branly - Avenue De La Motte Picquet", Paris, Frankreich das Konzert des 14.07.2007 war kostenfreie und beinhielte diese 3 Songs: "Durch Den Monsun" und "Übers Ende Der Welt" und "Ich Brech Aus" (als Reihenfolge: Monsoon, Schrei, Übers Ende Der Welt?) nach der Einleitung des französischen Sängers "Michel Polnareff", war u.A. auch die italienische Sängerin "Laura Pasini", als auch "DJ Bob Sinclar" und die Sängerin "Nelly Furtado" auf selbiger Bühne wie "TH". der BesucherInnenzähler endete an diesem Tag bei 500.000, während die Trabendo-Session ein akustik-Konzert für 300 Fans beinhielte. bisher meinte Bill bloss vor 50-100 Fans als Band aufgetreten zu sein ...je dieser Infos erwähnte übrigens die Seite aleka.org "Tag Der Deutschen Einheit" gebucht am: 03.10.2005 Potsdam, Deutschland Kinder-Charity Austria Center, Wien, Österreich Tipsport Arena (Prag) "Tesla Arena" (2011-2008) "T-Mobile Arena" (2008-2002) "Arena HC Sparta Praha" "Paegas Arena" (2002-1999) "Sportovní hala ČSTV v PKOJF" (1999-1962) gebucht am: 07.04.2007 • 15.03.2010 Za Elektrárnou 419/1, Prag, Tschechien der Hallenplan - als Direkt-Bild Parc Galgenberg gebucht am: 02.09.2006 Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxemburg der 02.09.2006 notiert 'Festival Terres Rouges' als näheren Name, auch die Seite tomwag.com erwähnt nähere Fotos und u.A. den Fotograd 'Tom Wagner' Loreley-Freilichtbühne gebucht am: 03.09.2006 Auf der Loreley 9, Bornich, St. Goarshausen, Deutschland die Bühne des Konzerts vom 03.09.2006 war übrigens 'open-air' und die Webseite 'loreley-the-rock.com' leitet zu selbigen Titel O2 Forum Kentish Town gebucht am: 28.04.2019 211 Stockwell Road, London, Grossbritannien Razzmatazz gebucht am: 03.05.2019 Almogàvers 122, Barcelona, Spanien Konzert-Beginn: 19:30 Le Bikini gebucht am: 06.05.2019 Parc Technologique du Canal, Ramonville, Toulouse, Frankreich Beginn: 20:00? Infos zur u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes, nannte die Seite ticketmaster.fr Melkweg Max gebucht am: 15.05.2019 Lijnbaansgracht 234a, Amsterdam, Niederlande Beginn: 19:30 auch nannte u.A. die Seite ticketmaster.de selbigen Beginn des Konzerts Effenaar gebucht am: 16.05.2019 Dommelstraat 2, Eindhoven, Niederlande Beginn: 19:30 nannte u.A. die Seite ticketmaster.de Capitol gebucht am: 29.05.2019 Platz für 1.600 Personen mit näheren Infos zu den Hallen Ferdinand-Wilhelm-Fricke-Weg 8, Hannover, Deutschland Einlass: 19:30 Beginn: 21:00 die Links wären zur einfacheren Findung dieser Infos notiert, da die Adresse eher an weiteren Unterlinks der Konzert-Seite findbar wäre Gasometer gebucht am: 01.06.2019 Guglgasse 6, Wien, Österreich weitere Infos u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes zur Tour des Jahres 2019, nannte die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com & in der "Bank Austria - Halle" wäre als genauerer Standort diesen Auftritts der "Melancholic Paradise"-Tour an der Seite 'oeticket.com' notiert Tüskecsarnok gebucht am: 02.06.2019 * Budapest, Ungarn Mom Sport gebucht am: 02.06.2019 Csörsz Utca 14-16, Budapest, Ungarn u.A. mit näheren Infos auf welovebudapest.com Divadlo Hybernia gebucht am: 04.06.2019 Prag, Tschechien Progresja Music Zone gebucht am: 05.06.2019 Warschau, Polen weitere Infos u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes zur Tour des Jahres 2019, nannte die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com Store Vega gebucht am: 07.06.2019 Platz for 1.550 Personen Enghavevej 40, Kopenhagen, Dänemark Einlass: 19:00 Beginn: 20:00 nannte u.A. die Seite ticketmaster.de Spectrum Scene gebucht am: 08.06.2019 Oslo, Norwegen Beginn: 19:00 nannte u.A. die Seite ticketmaster.de 1930 gebucht am: 20.06.2019 Party Lane 1, Moskau, Russland die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com notiert Infos zu den VIP-Upgrades, den Kosten und auch diesen Konzert-Datums zB der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes Ancienne Belique gebucht am: 01.05.2019 Brüssel, Belgien Beginn: 20:00 in der Haupthalle die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com notiert Infos zu den VIP-Upgrades, den Kosten und auch diesen Konzert-Datums zB der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes Palacio Vistalegre gebucht am: 04.05.2019 Madrid, Spanien in der "Sala Black Box" (beim Nord-Eingang) die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com notiert Infos zu den VIP-Upgrades, den Kosten und auch diesen Konzert-Datums zB der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes DK Lensoveta gebucht am: 27.10.2015 • 13.06.2019 weitere Infos u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes zur Tour des Jahres 2019, nannte die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com Kamennoostrovsky Avenue 42а, St. Petersburg, Russland Prime Hall gebucht am: 08.11.2015 • 15.06.2019 weitere Infos u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes zur Tour des Jahres 2019, nannte die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com Prospekte Pobeditelei 65, Minsk, Weissrussland Atlas gebucht am: 17.06.2019 weitere Infos u.A. der Adresse diesen Konzert-Standortes zur Tour des Jahres 2019, nannte die Seite treehouse-ticketing.com & stereoboard.com Sichovykh Striltsiv Street 37-41, Kiew, Ukraine Club Academy gebucht am: 14.04.2008 * Manchester Academy gebucht am: 26.04.2019 Manchester University Students Union, Oxford Road, Manchester, USA an der twitter-Seite von 'treehouseticket' wäre 3 Tage vor dem Konzert, der genaue Ort und die Uhrzeit notiert • auch müsste zuvor ein Konzert-Ticket im Besitz sein, um eines der Upgrades zu nutzen zB ausgedruckt oder am beispielsweise Smartphone-Handy, könnte dann das Upgrade beim Eintritt dem Personal gezeigt werden. 'gigantic.com' nannte übrigens als Seite, dass Fans unter 14 Jahre von einer Person mit mindestens dem vollendeten 17. Lebensjahres in Begleitung sein müssten • allgemein für 52,80 Euro wäre der Konzert-Beginn mit 19:00 an dieser Seite ergänzt VIP-Upgrades auf 'treehouse-ticketing.com' "Sound"-Upgrade für 74,97+ Euro Treehouse Concierge-Service 1 VIP-Collectors Armband mit vorzeitigem Einritt & sei' dabei beim TH-Soundcheck 1 TH-Gruppenfoto & vorzeitige Shopping-Möglichkeit im "Magdeburg-LosAngeles" pop-up Store "Pre Hang"-Upgrade für 199,92+ Euro Treehouse Concierge-Service 1 VIP-Collectors Armband mit vorzeitigem Einritt & befrage die Band vor ihrem Auftritt 1 professionelles Foto mit dir und den Bandmitgliedern + 1 signiertes Poster von jedem der Stars vorzeitige Shopping-Möglichkeit im "Magdeburg-LosAngeles" pop-up Store & 1 exklusiven Fashionartikel selbiger Kollektion "Post Chill"-Upgrade für 262,40+ Euro Treehouse Concierge-Service 1 VIP-Collectors Armband mit vorzeitigem Einritt & befrage die Band vor ihrem Auftritt 1 professionelles Foto (+1 Selfie) mit dir und den Bandmitgliedern + 1 signiertes Poster von jedem der Stars filme gemeinsam mit TH den Abspann neuer "Tokio Hotel TV"-Episoden vorzeitige Shopping-Möglichkeit im "Magdeburg-LosAngeles" pop-up Store & 1 exklusiven Fashionartikel selbiger Kollektion "I Want More"-Upgrade für 1.062,08+ Euro Treehouse Concierge-Service 1 VIP-Collectors Armband mit vorzeitigem Einritt & sei' dabei beim TH-Soundcheck 1 TH-Gruppenfoto eine Führung in den Backstage und Bühnenbereich mit exklusiven Blick hinter die Kulissen 1 Gegenstand welcher während des Bühnen-Auftritts genutzt wurde sei' während des Bühnen-Auftritts neben TH & triff' die Bandmitglieder nach der Show in ihrer Garderobe zu einem privaten Gespräch im Backstage-Bereich die Band lädt dich nach dem Konzert auf ein Getränk ein , befrage die Band nach ihrem Auftritt & 1 live-Akustiksong der Band an dich 1 professionelles Foto (+1 Selfie) mit dir und den Bandmitgliedern + 1 signiertes Poster von jedem der Stars filme gemeinsam mit TH den Abspann neuer "Tokio Hotel TV"-Episoden TH unterstützt dich bei einem deiner Snaps vorzeitige Shopping-Möglichkeit im "Magdeburg-LosAngeles" pop-up Store & 1 exklusiven Fashionartikel selbiger Kollektion "Melancholic Paradise"-Upgrade für 3.123,75+ Euro ein Willkommensgetränk & ein Spa-Treatment + eine Übernachtung im Hotel der Band ein Frühstück von den Bandmitgliedern persönlich nach deinen Wünschen designed die Chance auf ein privates Gespräch mit den Stars im Hotel vor dem Auftritt für die weiblichen Fans: ein professionelles Make-Up Styling / für die Jungs: Zigarren und Whiskey (letzteres eher nur für VIP-Gäste ab 18 Jahren?) ein VIP-Shuttle fährt dich direkt zum Konzert-Ort & sei' dabei beim TH-Soundcheck sei' während des Bühnen-Auftritts neben TH & triff' die Bandmitglieder nach der Show in ihrer Garderobe zu einem privaten Gespräch im Backstage-Bereich die Band lädt dich nach dem Konzert auf ein Getränk ein , befrage die Band nach ihrem Auftritt 1 professionelles Foto (+1 Selfie) mit dir und den Bandmitgliedern + 1 signiertes Poster von jedem der Stars filme gemeinsam mit TH den Abspann neuer "Tokio Hotel TV"-Episoden 1 Gegenstand welcher während des Bühnen-Auftritts genutzt wurde TH unterstützt dich bei einem deiner Snaps vorzeitige Shopping-Möglichkeit im "Magdeburg-LosAngeles" pop-up Store & 1 exklusiven Fashionartikel selbiger Kollektion Category:Ort Category:Auftritt